Until We Meet
by Petals1
Summary: ~Complete~ It's the end of Harry's 7th year and him and his classmates are going to war to fight Voldemort. Ginny is left behind, will she survive? First cahpter is songfic
1. Harry

**~*~**

This is first chapter. What could possibly be Harry and Ginny's last time together before Harry goes out to war. Songfic. The song's Westlife's "Queen of My Heart." I'm not sure if the song's really appropriate for the story, as it talks about Harry and Ginny's relationship but also relationship between Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny too. R&R! 

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me. Oh how I wish they did! All characters belong to JKRowling and Warner Bros. the song belongs to Westlife. I kind of own the plot, though not really.

~*~

A sunny June morning found two young teenagers walking hand in hand. The thing was that they weren't just any teenager. They were wizards. Or rather, he was a wizard. She, was a witch. 

That day was Harry's graduation day, and after this, he will be free. And he will be fully qualified to go fight the most fearsome wizard ever lived, Lord Voldemort. But right now, he was with Ginny. 

_So here we stand  
In our secret place  
With a sound of the crowd  
So far away_

But the days that await them in the future were more than Harry could bear. It wasn't the fact that he would be walking into death's door. It wasn't that Voldemort was after him all these years. It wasn't that Dumbledore was not here now anymore to protect him. It was that he would be away from Ginny. He was not afraid to fight. He had sworn on his parent's grave that he would vengeance them, even if that was the last thing he did. And Wormtail. He would get even with Wormtail and serve the rat right. 

_And you take my hand  
And it feels like home  
We both understand  
It's where we belong_

But now, standing here beside Ginny, Harry was afraid. He was afraid he would not survive it. How could he, with Ginny so far away? And he was afraid that his heart would get better of him. Was he brave enough to leave Ginny? He was a Gryffindor after all. Was he brave enough to go away and know that he might never come back to Ginny's arms again? Was he cruel enough to leave her like this?   
  
_So how do I say?  
Do I say goodbye?_

He had never imagined his future like this. None of them had. They were supposed to be happy. Today, their graduation, was supposed to be a celebration, instead, many 7th years were dreading the life in front of them. Who knows where any of them would be a year from now? How many of them would be alive? How many would have died fighting Voldemort? They each had dreams, they each had hope. But they all share one hope, one dream (well, maybe except the Slytherins.), that the wizarding world would be free of the Dark Arts. That they all could live in peace, and fulfill their hope, their dream.

_We both have our dreams  
We both wanna fly_

Dumbledore had encouraged all graduating 7th year to join the Order of Phoenix and help defeat Voldemort if they wished. Most of the students had, with exception of a handful of Slytherins. Even Neville usually so timid and scared, looked determined. But they still had tonight, to spend together, remembering the good times. They still had tonight to be lost in dreams. And tomorrow, they will enter the battle. They will vengeance all of their classmates that had been killed these 3 years, among countless wizard, witches and Muggles. And Harry still had tonight, what could be his last time he will have with his Ginny.

_ So let's take tonight  
To carry us through  
The lonely times_

Harry reached out and take Ginny tight in his arm. He buried his face in her sweet-smelling copper hair. Oh will he be able to breath in the scent of Ginny's hair again, to bury his face in the fury red mass again. As his lips met Ginny's in a lingering kiss, Harry looked back to realize how he his life was dependant on Ginny. Without her, it seemed that his life would be meaningless. He knew, she would be what that had kept him going, and will keep him going. There were times he had watches so many people he knew die right before his eyes and never be able to stop it. Harry had been devastated when he had to watched Wormtail torture and kill Sirius right under his eyes while he himself was tied up not being able to do anything. He had gone to Ginny, he had cried on her shoulder. And she had turned to him when her favorite brother, and HIS best friend was killed, by the very same Wormtail. Ron's death had drew Harry, Ginny and Hermione even closer together. Harry had lost count of how many nights the three of them all came down to the Common Room to cry in each other's arms. It was these nights they share that was the only thing that had kept Hermione sane. But she wasn't the same Hermione. Harry knew, as painful as it was for him, it was worst for Hermione...and Ginny. 

Feeling Ginny shaking in his arm, Harry knew Ginny was remembering Ron's end. She didn't want to lose him like Hermione lost him. But at least, they still had memories. And he still had her love. And maybe, one day, they will be together again.   
  
_ I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory  
Will last for eternity  
And all of our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I've found my way  
Back to your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart_

Harry could hear from the distance, that the rest of his classmates were starting to leave for training. He knew, he must leave soon, but the thought of tearing himself away from Ginny, leaving her alone was almost unbearable. But Harry knew, it was time. Maybe, if it was quick, it might hurt less. Harry took her hand, and walked with Ginny back to the Great Hall. Most of the 7th were there, ready to go. Almost. Who knows when or under what circumstances they would meet again? Or if they will ever meet?   
  
_ So let's take tonight  
And never let go  
While dancing we'll kiss  
Like there's no tomorrow  
As the stars sparkle down  
Like a diamond ring  
I'll treasure this moment  
Till we meet again_

Ginny clung to Harry. He turned, and took her in his arms. Neither of them wanted to let go, but they both knew they must. Over Ginny's shoulder, Harry could see Hermione looking at them wit her eyes sad and tearful. He motioned her over, and the three of them engulfed in a three people hug. It just wasn't right. They were supposed to be together, not separated like this. All FOUR of them. Tears well up in the three friends' eyes as they held on to each other. He knew, it was cruel of them, him, Hermione...and Ron, to leave her alone, but they must. And Ron, he will still be with them, all three of them, wherever they went. He will be their strength, he will be there for them, always, no matter what. And Ginny will always be with Harry. He had her love, and she had his. That was all they needed.

_I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory  
Will last for eternity  
And all of our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I've found my way  
Back to your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart_

It didn't matter that she was here and he was there. They both can still dream. And in dreams, everything was possible, and they would be together, and everything would be perfect. Even if reality isn't. 

_ But no matter how far  
(Matter how far)  
Or where you may be  
(Where you may be)  
I just close my eyes  
(I just close my eyes)  
And you're in my dreams  
And there you will be  
Until we meet_

Harry and Hermione tore themselves from the younger girl, and followed the rest of their classmate out the door. They stopped at the door and looked back. Ginny was there, watching them, tears running like rivers down her cheeks. _"Until we meet again."_

_**********************************_

_A/N: well, this is chapter 1. This is going to be pretty short. I don't think it'll go too much past 5 chapters. We'll see how it goes. Sorry,** Starlight**, for killing Ron. And I'm saying it right now, NO, Ron's NOT coming back to life! Next chapter, Hermione's POV._


	2. Hermione

_"What was there to be gained by fighting to most evil wizard _

_ever lived? Only innocent lives Peter!" ~ Sirius, PoA_

~*~

A/N: Hermione's POV. How she deals with Ron's death and the coming times. Not a songfic.R&R. 

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. All characters belong to JKR and Warner Bros. No money is made from this. 

*************************

I looked around for Harry and Ginny. They were nowhere to be seen. I had suspected they would want some time alone. I sighed. I couldn't blame them for trying to get every moment together. Who knows, after this, when will we see Ginny again? But I have admit, I'm feeling a bit lonely lately. I can't blame Harry and Ginny. There wasn't enough privacy at Hogwarts now as it is. But, only if Ron...

_Ron._

I tried to brush that name aside. Tear welled in my eyes just thinking about him. Oh Ron! He had been my best friend, my boyfriend. I can't forget him. How could I? I don't even want to try. I looked around me. Most of the school was in here, teachers, students of all years. Today, we graduating 7th year would leave for our first Combat Training. They needed everyone they could get, now with Voldemort so powerful. I will never forget what Dumbledore said yesterday. After that speech, all of us, no, MOST of us had signed up with the Order of the Phoenix to start training for the war. Only a few Slytherin still strut about looking if they owned the place. Of course, their parents were Death Eaters and Voldemort was gaining power everywhere. Yes, what Sirius said inside the Shrieking Shack in our 3rd year was true. It had only cost innocent lives, this whole war. But yet we must fight it. 

Third year, Wormtail, Sirius...Ron. Memories came flooding back to me now. To think about Sirius, about Wormtail, about Ron, made my head hurt. Wormtail. How could such a small thing as a rat do something as big as killing his one of his best friend and his former master? He had killed them. Sirius, and Ron. And so many other people.

I will never forget Harry's face that day. The day Sirius was killed. Harry had watched his godfather die. Watched him being tortured, by the very same traitor that betrayed his parent's and his life to Voldemort. And Harry had not been able to do anything. When Harry finally managed back to Hogwarts with the help of Severus Snape, his eyes had been like tunnels. Tears were rolling down freely on his face. He had struggled greatly to tell us all what happened. I had seen Harry angry, furious, sad, depressed, happy, confused, but I had never seen Harry so helpless. He cried on Ginny's shoulders for hours. He didn't even bother to blame himself like he always did when someone was murdered by Death Eaters or Voldemort, or even blame ANYONE. He was too busy crying. He looked so helpless, like a little boy who had lost his best friend. Even Snape was sympathetic to him that day. I had never truly understood what Harry felt like at the time. 

Until it happened to me. Ron. That day...was horrible. I just over 6 months ago. Christmas Day. The day that he went missing. He went to the Owlery to send something to his parents. None of us had thought to come with him. And he never came back. Snape, who was still one of our most successful spy, had brought back the news...and the body. Snape was able to snuck to the body out and told us the whole story. Wormtail did it. He had killed my love. 

It was horrible for me. I shudder to think of it now. Why? Why Ron? Because he's Harry's best friend, I knew. He was in as much danger as Ginny or I, Ginny more so, as Harry's girlfriend. But, if it wasn't for Harry and Ginny, I don't think I would have survived. I would have gone insane. We cried together, we shared memories of Ron, we were closer than we ever were. But no one, NO ONE could ever replace Ron in my heart. 

And now, I see a sea of red before me, as the Weasleys were all here, but Ron wasn't here to put his arm around me, to reassure me everything would be alright. Oh, what wouldn't I give to to be able to feel his lips on mine again. 

I felt a hand on my shoulders. It was Mrs. Weasley, or Molly, as she had been telling me and Harry to call her. She knew how I felt. She and I had came closer after Ron's...death. And now, she was here to comfort me, if Ron wasn't. It wasn't the same, but it was comforting. I buried my face in her shoulders like a small child. She was my mother, a mother I could confine in about the wizarding world, things I couldn't tell my own mother. 

I felt Molly's hand rubbing my back, and that was when I lost it all. I burst out crying, I cried like I never cried before. Molly understood. She held me and let me cry. What was I crying about? I did not know. Everything, I was crying for Ron, for Sirius, for everyone that had died in the war so far, for a life we could have had but won't, for everything. 

Soon, Dumbledore told us it was nearly time for us to go. I walked over to the younger students who I know, and even the ones I do not know, to say good bye. Who knows if we'll ever set foot on the castle that had been our home for the past 7 years again? I started to look around for Harry and Ginny. 

Soon, I saw that they were back. Ginny was hold onto Harry tight, like she never wanted to let go. I know she didn't. Oh to have some one to scoop me in his arm like Harry just did that moment with Ginny. Only if Ron was here. 

Harry seemed to understand, as he beckoned me over, and pulled me in with Ginny and the three of us just hung onto each other. We separate today, but when will we meet again? It shouldn't be just the three of us here. Ron was supposed to be included in this. Ron was supposed to be here with us, and charge out to battle with us. He wasn't supposed to be far away, farther than we could reach. He was supposed to be here, in this hug, with us. 

A slightest breeze stirred my hair even it wasn't windy in the Great Hall. Then I knew. Ron was here, he is here and will always be here, wherever we went. He will be with Ginny and helping to get past the lonely times in front of her. He will be beside Harry and me in the battle field, he will be our strength, our hope, our dream, most of all, he will be our friend. I can almost at that moment hear him calling out my name. I feel stronger. I wasn't alone, and neither would Ginny be. Ron was with us, always and forever. 

Finally, Harry, Ginny and I managed to part. It was terribly painful, seeing Ginny there, so small, so helpless, staring at us as we go. I knew it was tearing Harry inside. We looked back at her, our eyes as wet as hers. But there was hope, there were dreams. Dreams are pure, they are perfect, in dreams, everything was possible. Dreams are not as heavy as our hearts felt at that moment. Dreams are weightless. 

I took Harry's hand and squeezed it tight. We would be fine, we'd be ok, and most of all, we had each other. _Until we meet again, Ginny._

_*******************_

_A/N: that's all for ch. 2. Ginny's POV next chapter. watch out for it!! REVIEWS please!!!!_


	3. Ginny

A/N: Ginny reflects on her times with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. You must have noticed that chapters 1 and 2 are awfully similar at the end, well, that would be because they're written by 1 author (ME) and well, I meant to make them sound familiar. This chapter might seem a bit all over the place, and mixed up, but that's because Ginny's writing down her thoughts and well, she's crushed emotionally so she doesn't exactly write fluently. 

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapter(s).

*******************************************************************

I felt sick. No, worst. I can't believe the day I've been dreading had come. Harry and Hermione are leaving tonight. We've only got another 2 hours, 13 minutes and 53 seconds together, no, 50 seconds, no, 48, 47...well, you get the picture of how I'm feeling right now. I'm counting to very second we've got left together. 

I just have to write it down, as if I'm telling someone this. It's not like I have diary anymore. I've got enough experience to trust another diary, thank you very much. but today, I just have to write down my thoughts, or I'll go crazy. Mum's been a great help, I guess, but even she can't truly understand how I'm feeling. It's now actually 2 hours after Harry and Hermione had left and I'm lonelier than ever. I suppose telling it to someone or something might calm me. 

Harry. When will I see him again? I had been in love with him ever since I heard about him, and what he did. You might say it was a foolish teenage crush. No, I love him, Harry, not Harry Potter, but Harry. I had gotten to know him, and I realize all that I've read about him in books had always been wrong. He was not the hero books made him out to be. He was just a boy who lived, not The Boy Who Lived with all its capitalization silliness. And I love him. And today, he would be leaving me. Oh how am I to survive a whole year without Harry? Or Hermione? Ever since Ron was gone, the three of us had been more than close. The only reason any of us had been kept sane at all after Ron's death was each other. We would cry in each other arms, holding on each other for support. And today, both of them had left me. Who will I go to when I need a good cry? Who will Harry go to when _he_ needed to cry? None of us, him, Hermione or me had been the same, not since Sirius' and Ron's deaths. Harry and Hermione had their heart set on fighting to vengeance Ron, Sirius, and so many other people who had died. And I can't go with them. 

Two days ago, Dumbledore made a speech in the Great Hall. He had told all graduating 7th is they would like to join to the Order of the Phoenix, a kind of army/resistance type of organization against Voldemort. I know that Harry and Hermione are joining. I wanted to join too. I know I would be strong enough and I know enough magic anyway. But NO, Dumbledore said this is strictly for 7th years. And I think he looked right at me when he said no 6th year and below might join. Trust Dumbledore to see through me. How am I going to survive a whole year without Harry and Hermione?? I know they both doing this, or partly anyway, for Ron. Ron...My favourite brother. I love all my brothers of course, but it's just Ron that I have special connection with. He's so close to me in age. I could have gone to Hogwarts the same year as he did, but I think Dumbledore's learnt enough with the twins to risk 2 Weasleys in the same year. We had always played together. I remember that day....

********

I had been just 4 at the time, and Ron just turned 5. My little kitten died. I was sobbing on Ron's shoulder. He comforted me. 

"Oh, Ronnie, where does the kitten goes when dies?" I asked between tears

"I don't know, I think to the sky, with God."

"He left me, Ronnie. But you'll never leave me, will you Ronnie?"

"No, Gin. I'm your favourite brother, aren't I? I'll never ever leave you." he had swore in his little voice, his face as solemn as Percy when he tells the twins off for getting into mischief.

*******

He didn't keep that promise. He left me. No only me, he left Harry and...Hermione. And it was all Wormtail's fault. And today, I might as well lose my boyfriend and my only sister as well. Oh, why is life full of loses? The two precious hours Harry, Hermione and I had had together had gone too fast. They were gone now. Only God knows when we will see each other again, if ever. Even if we survive this, the three of us, it won't be the same. Ron wouldn't be here to celebrate with us. Things will never be the same again. Nothing. We could have had so much, but Voldemort ruined it all. Hermione was not Hermione anymore. She had become more quiet, more subdued. She was not the annoying know-it-all they all knew. She didn't even find interest in books now. Her only love, MY brother, was gone. Her eyes didn't glint like they did when she discovered something in the books. She had even stopped reading Hogwarts A History. I think that book, in many ways, reminded her of Ron. Oh how such a person can change so quickly in such a small period of time. 

My firs ever impression of Hermione Granger was that she was annoying, bossy and a goody two shoes. But yet, she was one of my best friends. It was always Hermione that I went to when I needed some girly advise at school. I have friends in my year, but Hermione was always there for me, as she had always been for Harry and Ron. She was so fun, full of life. I know she and my brother were perfect together. And now, she wasn't the same HErmione that I've come to love. Ron was gone, and so was she.

Six months, yet it seemed that Ron had been gone forever. And he will never come back. We knew that, Harry, HErmione and I. Yet we could do nothing. Maybe we never realized it, but Ron had always been our joy, our laughter. Oh, did he make us laugh sometimes. 

And now, he was gone. Only Harry, Hermione and I were left. Today, Harry and Hermione had left me too. I am alone. What will I do, alone? I admit it, now, to this blank page of parchment. I am scared. Scared of the future in front of us. What is to come? None of us know. We only know, that we will keep on fighting, and we will win, because light will always shine. As Hope does. One shinning star in the night sky, our hope, our dream, the one light that keep us going - writing this, I slowly realized that this light, this hope, is not only a glimmer of light. It is Ron. Looking out the window I see him looking down at me. He will never truly leave me. He will always be here for me. He is my strength, my hope, my dream. He is here with me, yet he is also with Harry and Hermione. He is in Heaven now, protecting us all. And I know, that I will be safe, my brother will always look after me. And that, one day, we will meet again, in Heaven, the four of us, Harry, Hermione, Ron and I. _Until we meet again, dear brother. _


	4. Molly and Remus

A/N: Molly's POV. REVIEWS!!!

**Disclaimer: **see previous chapters(s)

=========================================================================================================

She shouldn't really be missing them. They weren't really hers, not really. Yet she wanted them to be, she felt they should be. Hermione was going to be, if Ron hadn't...and Harry? She looked at them now, and still marveled at how they had changed. Gone was the shy boy who asked her how to get onto platform 9 3/4, gone was the little "bossy know-it-all" Ron used to write her about. They had all grown, inside and outside, too fast really, for her to keep up. She could still hear the twins tease Percy about being Prefect, and picking on "ickle Ronniekins". She could still see the frightened look on Harry's face, even though he tried so hard to conceal it. She could still see, still hear it all. And now, it was over. She was saying goodbye to them again, but differently. For first thing, Ron wasn't with them, as he ought to be. And for another, she might be letting go of her babies forever. What wouldn't she give to see them off to Hogwarts for the first time again? What wouldn't she do to hear Ron's rambling about Hermione all summer, to hear the twins teasing Percy, to hear Hermione lecture Ron and Harry on one thing or another, or to spend time, going over her girlhood with her daughters again. 

_DaughterS. _

Yes, Ginny wasn't her only daughter, yet Hermione was different. She didn't feel the love that she felt with Ginny with Hermione. Yes, she loved Hermione as if she were one of her own. But there was something different. Perhaps because of Ron. She had always a special bond with Ron, her youngest son. And now, that bond had formed between her and Hermione. 

And Harry? Harry again, was different from any of her son. A boy with such difficult life with everything upon his shoulders. How many times had she caught him crying at the Burrow? How many times had she tried, however awkwardly, to comfort him? He would cry, telling her things that even himself didn't realize he was feeling. Then the tears would dry. He would be Harry again. So brave, determined, and closed-in. He had never truly open his heart to anyone, she knew that. So many times she had watched him cry on Ginny's shoulder. She knew it was much worst for him than for anyone, to see Sirius die. The only father he had ever known. 

Yet he was not alone. There are so many people that suffered loss like he had. Oh how she did know what it was like to lose someone she loved. She had had to let Ron go, never really said goodbye to him, and now, she was letting go another son, another daughter. For three years she had lived in fear, always looking over her shoulders and never knowing if her family was safe. Hogwarts was supposed to be safe, but it had taken her baby boy and lured him into the dark mist, and killed him. 

Now, saying goodbye to Harry and Hermione, Molly held Ginny in her arms, and wondered when she would see all her children again. 

************************************************* 

**A/N: **This is from Remus's POV. REVIEWS, everyone!!!

**Disclaimer: **see previous chapters(s)

~*~

Remus Lupin had seen it all. He had seen people being killed, he had seen people being tortured to death, wizards and Muggles alike. He had been in the battle field where so many had left their lives. But today, he stood here, and witnessed the scene of the Great Hall unfold before him, just today he truly realized how stupid and pointless this war was. It tore apart families, it tore apart friends, lovers, it ruined their lives. Remus shuddered. Yes, it tore him away from his friends. His three fellow Marauders, and Lily. They were all gone, only Moony was left, standing alone, watching it all. 

Silently Remus cursed Wormtail, he had ruined it all for them. He had betrayed them. He wasn't the Peter who was their friend anymore. He was Wormtail and a Death Eater. A traitor, he sold his best friend's life and his wife and son's lives to Voldemort. He tortured and killed his other best friend right in front of Harry's eyes. And he had left Remus alone. 

Remus silently blinked away the tears in his eyes. Remus looked at the three young witches and wizard engulfed in a hug. Four years ago, they had been so carefree, so lively, and now, those children were gone. In their place were full grown witches and wizard. 

Harry's shining emerald green eyes, Hermione's sparkling brown pools, and Ginny's warm depths of chocolate brown. That was what Remus remembered of his students' eyes four years ago. but now, they lost their twinkle, their lively dancing light, instead, when Remus looked in their eyes, he saw hatred, hurt, and most of all, sadness. It was incredible how each of them had changed. Harry rarely laughed now, ever since Sirius...and Hermione even less. Hermione wasn't the little 13 year old witch, whose eyes sparkled whenever she answered a question right, the little girl who constantly scowled Ron and Harry about getting into trouble, she wasn't the same clever witch Remus used to teach. And little Ginny. She had always reminded him so much of Lily. That same fiery red hair, that quick temper, the twinkle in her eyes. She was clever yet at the same time devious and mischievous.

All three of them, they didn't deserve this. They were still children, not even out of their teens. And Ron, Ron was always slow to catch, but he was incredibly clever, though the cleverness usually only showed at the chess table. And now, Remus knew, how each of his friends must be feeling. Ron was gone, taken away from them, forever. Like James, Lily, and Sirius were taken away from Remus.

Remus wondered if there will be a time when they will truly be happy. But not here, not on earth, where so many beloved friends were taken away from them. Maybe one day, in the Summerland, they might be united again, to share laughter, memories, and be together. All of them, Remus, James, Lily, and Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. They will meet again, Remus was sure of it. 

***********************

A/N: I was going to have two separate chapters for this, but seeing as they are short, I just put them into one. REVIEWS!!?!! In chapter 1 I said this would not be more than 5 chapters, but this is getting a bit longer than I expected. Maybe 6-7 chapters?? they're pretty short chapters anyway! 


	5. One Step Closer

A/N: This is about a week before Ginny's graduation. She dwells on how she will see Harry soon. Songfic - the song is S Club Juniors's One Step Closer. Reviews please!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR! And One Step Closer belongs to of course the Juniors! 

************************************************************ 

_I've been waitin'  
Such a long time just tryin' to get through  
And its takin'  
All of my strength to keep me here, away from you._

A year! A year and it felt a millennium to her. Ginny looked backed to this day a year ago, she could still see it all, feel it all. Oh how long ago was that. It felt like forever. A week, just a week more. A week and she'll be with Harry. Oh how Harry was the only thing she could hold on to this past year. Yet a year of constant tears, of novel length letters, a year of restless nights. It took all Ginny had to not lost hope, to hold on, and to reassure herself that Harry and Hermione were all right. Just a little longer...a week...7 little days...it's not much. Ginny had lost count of how many times she had said that to calm herself. Just a week more!  
  
_It doesn't matter just how long it takes  
Nothing changes when we're apart  
It's just a little bit longer, we've come this far!_

Ginny reached under her pillow and pulled out the latest letter from Harry. She had read this many times now, but somehow it held more hope than any of the other letter, perhaps because Harry knew she will soon be with him. Harry had tried to stop Ginny coming, but how could he? All her brothers are fighting, Ron lost his life to the Dark Arts, she couldn't sit at home like a good girl and watch it all happen. She would make a difference if she had any say in it. Step by step she had made it this far, she had suffered this much, she deserved to do what is right. And she NEEDED to be with Harry. Slowly, step by step, she'll get there, and face it all. But nothing will scare her, not when she had Harry on her side.   
  
_One step closer to heaven baby  
Means one step closer to you  
There'll be no more livin' without you baby  
I'm counting each minute 'till I'm back to you  
One step closer to heaven baby  
Hold on! Hold on! Hold on to my lovin'!_

********************

Hermione Granger found herself face to face with Wormtail, the rat and the traitor, the person who killed Ron. She knew she couldn't possibly fight him all by herself. As thick as he was in school, with the Unforgivable Curses, Wormtail could be very dangerous. He even killed Sirius! A vision flashed in front of her eyes. It was of her and Ron, in their "study sessions" in fifth year. They haven't really been studying, but kissing. Oh how long ago that seems. Where did all the time go, she wondered.

_ I've been savin' every little bit of my love for you  
I've been dreamin' just to get by,  
It's so exciting, fantasisin'_

Now, looking at Wormtail's lethal face, Hermione knew she would die. But somehow, she wasn't afraid. So what if she did? She wouldn't have to worry, she would be with Ron. _  
_   
_ It doesn't matter just how long it takes  
Just to know we're back together  
And this time .... it's forever!_

Hermione thought about Harry and Ginny. She didn't dare wonder what would happen to them if she was to die. But, she didn't know if she was able to survive if she tried. Somehow, strangely, she didn't want to try. They had all been taking the risk of their lives, and Harry and Ginny knew that there was chance she wouldn't survive the war. But Hermione didn't have time to dwell on anything anymore. Wormtail raised his wand...

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_One step closer to heaven baby  
Means one step closer to you  
They'll be no more livin' without you baby  
I'm counting each minute 'till I'm back with you  
One step closer to heaven baby  
Hold on! Hold on! Hold on to my lovin'!_

_***********************_

Ginny read the letter in her hand with her lips trembling and her eyes filled with tears. _Hermione. _Her sister, the only sister she had ever known. But in a way, Ginny was glad. Hermione wasn't suffering anymore. She was with her love, with Ron. Hermione could relax now. And soon she would be with Harry. It won't matter what danger she would be in. 

_It doesn't matter just how long it takes  
Nothing changes when we're apart  
It's just a little bit longer, we've come this far!_

The only have to get thorugh this one step at a time. She knew she might die, but she'll die knowing she'd made a difference. She'd die knowing Harry loved her. Her only fear was if one of them was to survive without the other. What if she died, leaving Harry behind, or the other way around??? But never mind, she'll still sign up for training. That way, she'll know, she'll get a chance to see Harry. They will meet again, just a little time from now, Ginny knew that.   
  
_ One step closer to heaven baby  
Means one step closer to you  
They'll be no more livin' without you baby  
I'm counting each minute 'till I'm back with you  
One step closer to heaven baby  
Means one step closer to you  
They'll be no more livin' without you baby  
I'm counting each minute 'till I'm back with you  
One step closer to heaven baby  
Hold on! Hold on! Hold on to my lovin'!_

*************************************

A/N: Ok ok!!! Don't kill me yet for killing Hermione! Sheesh, at least she'll be happy now, with Ron...and well, I won't be giving away the plot, but hmmm...can any guess who's to die next? Because rest assured, SOMEONE will be next. Two other, infact. Pretty obvious?? Actually this chapter wasn't what I expected, and I thought the end might be a bit confusing but really I don't know what other way to put it.


	6. The Summerlands

Chapter 6 - **The Summerlands**

*************

Ginny stood and regarded the scene before her. Bodies laid everywhere, everywhere were curses shooting in all directions, bodies falling all the time. She had finally arrived in the real battle field. Four week of training had completed, and there they were, fighting for a future. She and her classmates stood in the Minister's bureau, a room not yet occupied by the Death Eaters in the Ministry building. 

Fudge, when finally opened his eyes to believe the Dark Lord's rebirth, had, rather than protect his people, but passed information to the Death Eaters, out of cowardice. Of course, he was sacked, and now, Arthur Weasley stood as temporary Minister. All the Weasleys were proud of their father, but at the same time, worried. The job now made their father one of the people most wanted by the Death Eaters. 

The doors banged open, and the Hogwarts graduates looked at the figure before them. Mad-Eye Moody stood before them, looking more terrible than ever. HE growled at them, making them all flinched, 

"Good morning, and CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Now, that I have your attention, you shall listen. You are here to fight. I hope you all realize that you are to fight the most evil wizard ever lived since Rasputin. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! I will have no soft spot for any one. If any of you wishes to leave now, leave, because you've only got this chance. Leave and we won't think any less of you. Anyone? Good, I see a brave heart in everyone of you. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! You will give your life to save another, you will do everything in your power to fight off any Death Eaters. You have permission of the Ministry to use the Unforgivables when necessary. Don't overdo it. Use it for EMERGENCY ONLY. Leave the rest to the experts. You'll find casting Unforgivables is very draining, they will drain your strength and earn you a week in the hospital ward. We do not want that. That ward's got enough people already. And CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Understand? Any questions?" 

All of them shook their heads. They had this procedure explained already. They were ready, ready as they ever will be. Ginny felt as if she didn't go out there now, she never will. Her nerves were not doing a good job of keeping still. 

Moody lead them all out of the room and assigned them each a section of the Ministry. Ginny marched off to her section, dodging curses everywhere. She was happy to see Harry near her. He turned and spotted her, but only had time to flash a grin at her, before turning to back to find Draco Malfoy with his wand on him. Ginny drew her wand and aimed at Malfoy, 

_"Stupify!" _

Malfoy fell to the ground, and immediately another Auror banished him to the prison room, a protected ward in the Ministry, where many Death Eaters were kept for war trials. 

Both Harry and Ginny concentrated on fighting , but it seemed all their efforts were for nothing. The more Death Eaters they knocked down, the more people they seem to lose on their side. Ginny's wand worked mechanically, shooting curses at every figure in black robes and mask. 

Suddenly, the two teenagers found themselves face to face with Lord Voldemort, stronger and more powerful than ever. 

Ginny walked over to Harry, and take his hand. A curse was being shot from somewhere. She wasn't aware if it hits them or not. Ginny could feel their power melds, and starts to flow though both of them. She could feel it traveling, tingling right in her very veins. Some vague part of her mind knew that she wouldn't get out of this alive. But she knew what she needed to do, both of them knew. Dumbledore had taught them the spell ages ago. And this was the time when they needed to use it, to defeat Voldemort once and for all. 

"I love you, Harry. I'll see you in the Summerlands," She said, not recognizing her own voice. No regrets, no longing for might-have-been. There isn't the time or the need. But still…they could have had so much. A tear slowly run down Ginny's cheek, unchecked. 

"Love you too, Ginny. We'll meet up with Ron and Hermione soon." she could tell by the steadiness in his voice that he, too knows the only outcome of what they were about to do. Still, the reassurance steadies her. She knew, Harry would always be there for her, he loved her. 

Ginny turned to look into the red, piercing eyes of Voldemort. She reached over and took Harry's hand in hers. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Everything. 

Voldemort raised his wand, Ginny knew which spell he was casting. The fatal words,

_"Avada--"_

Ginny and Harry, hands held tight, pointed their wands square at Voldemort's chest, summoning all the power they possessed, and uttered,

"_Reverso Avada Kedavra Destrucsivo!" _just as Voldemort finished the Killing curse. 

Ginny could feel the energy, the power extracted from her, like a blinding hot knife fighting its way out of her body. She let the pain travel. She could feel Harry's pain through their hands connected too.

As the last spark of power drained out of her, out of the corner of her eyes, Ginny could see Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, and Dad looking at the two of them in horror. Summoning the last of her strength, Ginny flashed them a grin, hoping they knew how much she loved them, and felt herself falling, down, down, down.............

~*~

He could swear he saw her grin. He could swear he heard her, telling him that she loved him. From the look on his brothers' and his father's faces, they must have heard it and saw it too. The two of them finished the spell, and Voldemort let out a scream, filled with pain and horror. Then it stopped. Everything stopped. The only noise left was the three wands falling onto the ground. Then they too, were silence. Then, the air filled with the most beautiful sound Bill had ever heard. The phoenix song. Fawkes flew over to where Ginny and Harry laid, flew over them in a circle, then bursting into flames, the ashes not black, but a pure gold and red color, Gryffindor color, scattered all over the two bodies. Bill knew, this would be the last time Fawkes would burn. He would never return from the ashes, and neither would Harry or Ginny. 

Bill can feel the tears running down his cheeks, and he could see the others crying too. He went over, untangled his sister's body from Harry's, smoothed back her red hair, dropped a kiss on her head, like he used to when he tucked her in bed. He press the still warm body to him, memories coming back to him, clearer than ever. Memories of the little red head in pigtails riding her first broomstick, her running in the meadows behind the house, her hair fanning out like the breeze, her laughter rang in his ears. 

She would never laugh again, but the grin still fixed on her face, her eyes opened, triumphant. Bill reached over, closed her eyes for the last time, and whispered,

"Wait for me Gin, wait for me in the Summerlands. We will come, we will meet again, all of us, Mum, Dad, Charlie, Percy, the twins and me. We will come."

Do not stand at my grave and weep;

I am not there. I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow,

I am the diamond glint on snow.

I am the sunlight on ripened grain;

I am the gentle autumn's rain.

When you awaken in the morning's hush,

I am the swift uplifting rush

Of quiet birds in circled flight.

I am the soft star that shines at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry.

I am not there. I did not die.   


FIN

*************************************************************************************************************************

So here endeth Until We Meet. I know it's rather sad and depressing, but I just had to get it down. *sigh* REVIEWS anyone??


End file.
